1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer system, and deals more particularly with methods, systems, computer program products, and methods of doing business by selectably mixing one or more sound files with a telephone caller's voice message (or within the caller's person-to-person conversation), either as background for that message or embedded within the message.
2. Description of the Related Art
Face-to-face communication between people involves many parallel communication paths. We derive information from body language, from words, from intonation, from facial expressions, from the distance between our bodies, and so forth. Distance communication, such as phone calls, e-mail exchange, and voice mail, on the other hand, involves only a few of these communication paths. Users may therefore have to take extra actions (which may or may not be successful) if they wish to try to overcome the limitations so imposed.
Emotions may be particularly difficult to convey when using distance communication. For example, if a person is angry, it can be quite difficult to communicate that emotion in the words of an e-mail message. While a voice mail message has the advantage of conveying the speaker's tone of voice, it still may not adequately represent the speaker's emotion. As another example of the difficulties of distance communication, suppose a speaker has many different topics to cover. When communicating in person, the speaker can use changes in body language to indicate a change in subject. In a voice mail message, however, it may be difficult for the listener to appreciate when one topic has ended and another has begun.
Distance communicating is becoming more prevalent in our society. Many people use mobile phones, answering machines, and/or sophisticated voice mail systems extensively today, and thus we have become accustomed to being able to reach someone (or at least their telephone recording system) by phone at all times of the day or night. (Hereinafter, the phrase “voice mail system” will be used to refer to telephone recording systems which include computerized voice mail systems as well as simple answering machines, unless otherwise noted.) A caller might place a call at a time that is convenient for her, even though she knows that the called party is unable to receive the message in person at that time: she simply leaves a message, and the called party is then free to receive the message some time later, at his own convenience. A “telephone tag” scenario may result, where a sequence of messages is exchanged by way of voice mail systems, without the people actually speaking directly to one another.
For people whose jobs involve a great deal of telephone contact, such as executives, salespeople, customer service people, and so forth, the number (and length) of messages that accumulate in their voice mail system over the course of a day may be quite large. Similarly, people who are unable to answer their telephone for extended periods (for example, someone who is on vacation, traveling on business, interacting by phone with people in distant time zones, or simply too busy with other commitments) may build up a large backlog of unanswered messages. The process of listening to all of the accumulated messages can therefore be quite tedious, as well as time-consuming. If the listener's concentration is interrupted during the playback process, it may be necessary to start the playback of a particular message again, requiring even more of the listener's time and further testing his patience.
In addition, people who must make a large number of telephone calls often find the calling process tedious, especially if they are unsuccessful in reaching the called party in person and must instead leave a message. It would be preferable to provide a way of improving the distance communication process for callers and called parties.
Accordingly, what is needed is a technique that alleviates disadvantages in distance communications, providing a more enjoyable and more productive way for people to communicate by telephone and to exchange voice mail messages.